


What is Making Professor Snape so Happy?

by DeTerminedGirl



Series: Why is Snape so Happy? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTerminedGirl/pseuds/DeTerminedGirl
Summary: Hermione is losing track of time and it all has something to do with Professor Snape. She soon earns herself a week of detention with the angry potions master and learns that some lessons cant be unlearned.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Please comment below.
> 
> Additionally if this is not a story I should continue please let me know. I pushed myself to write this because I thought everyone would have fun reading it. I've gotten a few comments that have made me feel discouraged.

She was losing track of time. Of this she was certain. At first it had only been a few minutes in the morning, a forgotten meal in the evening but now there were days that she simply couldn't recall. She’d blamed it on the stress of her workload. Being a 6th year student and Prefect meant that whatever free time she was able to carve out was mostly relegated to “elective studying” as Harry and Ron called it.

But even after she’d made a genuine effort to cut back on her workload her memory lapses persisted. Just yesterday she had been dead set on relaxing with her favorite Rune Translation manual all day and as she snuggled into her 4 poster bed POOF! The next thing she knew she was halfway through the evenings dessert course, a particularly delicious Bread Pudding. 

These events were beginning to really worry her but from what she could gather from her friends nothing appeared to be amiss. She even went in for a checkup with Madame Pomfrey who gave her a clean bill of health. 

Her mind was working over time, so much so that she hadn't noticed her feet taking her down into the dungeons. It was already late into the evening and she had no business being in this part of the castle. Still she didn't immediately correct her course. A little after hours wandering might help clear her head

Oddly it felt like she was being pulled towards her potions classroom. When she arrived it was of course deserted. Snape always left his classroom immaculate as she looked inside a well used cauldron. The floors were usually scrubbed nightly as well to ensure that no carelessly spilled potions could wreak havoc in the night. Which is why it was surprising that there appeared to be a small, nearly opaque puddle directly in front of the supply closet. It appeared to be bubbling and let off a charming toffee smell. 

As she bent closer she recalled learning about the different poisons masked as the intended victims preferred smell. How odd she thought as the warning bells chimed distantly in her mind. Lowering herself into a crouch she moved closer to the mess in order to inspect it more thoroughly.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you miss Granger”. That is unless you were intentionally trying to asphyxiate yourself”. 

Jumping back at the sound of Snape’s voice Hermione’s awkward crouch led her to topple over on the hard stone floor. Embarrassingly her skirt hiked its way up to her stomach and she immediately attempted to correct its position.

“All this talk of intelligence and yet it appears you are unable to balance on your own two feet”. Snape remarked in his usual deadpan voice.

Hermione blushed as she got up. Her bottom was a bit sore and she resisted the urge to rub the bruise she knew was already forming on her backside.

I’m sorry Professor Snape. I know I shouldn't be in here. I saw the puddle and thought something might be wrong. I noticed its texture and specific smell and was just deciding on which form of poison it might be. I recalled the early potions master Bartholmew Slughorn once wrote an excellent approach of the-

“Enough”! 

“Ms. Granger in addition to catching you unsupervised without permission in my classroom you are now attempting to add to your list of offenses by lecturing me on potions. The nerve”. 

Professor Snape walked briskly over to his desk and proceeded to write something quickly on a piece of parchment. He then used his wand to accio it into her hand.

“You have earned yourself a week’s worth of detention. I will see you here every night at precisely 8:30pm. Perform this spell before going to bed tonight. It will negate any effects of the potion”. 

He performed several complicated movements with his wand which he followed with a simple finite incantatem. 

Hermione thought of arguing but Snape was already leaving the classroom. His cloak swishing behind him. His belief in her obedience was such that he didn't even bother to hear her reply. 

That night Hermione dreamed of swishing black cloaks and the angry stare of her Potions Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke covered in sweat. Her skin stuck to her thick sheets in clumps around her hips and her breathing was hurried. As if she had just been running from something. 

Skirting off the bed she headed for the showers. Hoping that the steady stream of hot pressure might clear her muddled mind.

Undressing quickly she moved to her favorite spot in the corner. The shower doors instantly turned opaque when the stall was in use. The quickly accumulating steam made her feel warm and protected as she quickly got to work. So many of her classmates simply used spells to keep their hygiene levels in top form but for her nothing could replace the tingly feel as water hit her scalp.

Alone with her thoughts her mind turned towards the events of last night. Nothing made sense. Why had she gone down to the potions room to begin with? That sort of trouble was usually reserved for Harry or Ron but she was supposed to be the level headed one. So why had she done it??

She couldn't have been caught by a worse professor. A week of detention with Snape would be unbearable. Plus she imagined her friends would get just a bit of satisfaction in knowing that she broke the rules. Well what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. She’d just get through the next week and they’d be none wiser.

Her mind had been so distracted that she’d hardly realized that her hand had snaked down to that special place between her legs. A finger was gently caressing the soft smoothing entrance of her sex.

Flinching she removed her hand as if she’d been burned. Horrified by what she had been about to do. Honestly what had gotten into her. She was a good Gryfindor Prefect and mastubrating before class was not something she intended to add to her list of offences this week.

Hurrying out of the shower she quickly got dressed and made her way down to breakfast. This was going to be a long week and she needed to keep her wits about her.

She simply needed to be stricter with herself. Good self control and a healthy lifestyle would surely sort out her problems. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

She’d turned up at exactly half past 8 per Snape’s instructions in the letter he’d handed her after class. She knew he wouldn't like it if she showed up early so she settled for precisely punctual. 

Snape was sitting at his desk. His quil moving in mid air as he consulted an excessively large book in front of him. Unsure of what to do she waited patiently. Hoping that he would acknowledge her when he had finished. 

As the minutes ticked forward she began to grow uncomfortable. Shifting a little as she stood in front of him. A bit of sweat had begun to form on the back of her neck and her fidgeting got worse after nearly an hour of standing.

Clearing her throat “erm. Professor Snape. Sir. Is there something I should be doing”?

A moment later the quill stopped and Snape looked up at her with those piercing dark eyes. 

“Ms. Granger you are quite late. What part of my instructions did you find difficult? Or are you perhaps unable to tell time? Is that it?"

“What… What do you mean Professor”. Hermione spoke with increasing confusion. 

“You are nearly an hour late” Gesturing to the clock. Or in case you are a dolt it is nearly 10pm.

His insults caught her off guard as she hurried to respond. “Professor I’ve been here since half past 8. I was… I thought you knew. I was just waiting for you to tell me what to do”?

“Waiting for me to tell you what to do”. He said in a mocking tone.

“Ms. Granger you are no longer a first year. But if you are insistent on wasting my time by acting like one than I shall treat you as such. For the remainder of your dention you are to adhere to these rules unless I tell you otherwise”.

1.You are always to acknowledge your presence when entering my classroom.  
2.You will address me as Potions Master form here on out.  
3.After giving me the proper respect you will sit in this desk and do the lines. Each night’s assignment will be written in front of you.

Waving his wand he conjured a small first years desk. Its size was clearly meant to mock her intelligence but she refused to take the bait.

“Anything else Proffe…. I mean Potions Master?”

Further instructions will be given to you tomorrow. 

Waving his hand lazily he uttered a bored “dismissed” as his quill resumed its writing.

Feeling altogether humiliated Hermione moved hastily out of the room. Snape was clearly on some type of power trip and she was disgusted. What a pathetic man, yielding power over underage wizards like a tyrant. 

Her hands turned to fists as she walked down the long cold hallway. What she wouldn't give to punch that deplorable man in his stupid hook nosed face. Knowing that such an action would lead to expulsion she took calming breaths. Trying to relax, she still had an extraordinary amount of studying to do tonight and she couldn't afford to be distracted.  
\-----------

“Hermione you look awful”. 

Ron said with a mouthful of pumpkin juice. Little orange droplets leaking from the corners of his lips and down his uniform as he spoke.

“Gee. Thanks Ron. At least I have enough manners not to talk with my mouthful”. 

Taking a big gulp Ron looked rather sheepish “I only meant you look like you didn't get much sleep. It’s been rather quiet on the homework front. What’s keeping you awake?”

Ron was right. She was tired. She hadn't finished her Ruin Translation essay until nearly 3am. It wasn't like her to wait till the last minute but she’d been so distracted lately. She was sure she’d misspelled one of the 14th century secondary translations in her essay and she wondered if she’d have time to review it before class.

Realizing Ron was still waiting for an answer she responded with an easy lie “I was just reading ahead for next month. It’s always good to get ahead of things. That way when the teacher explains it, it will be more like a review”.

Groaning. Ron turned back to his breakfast. Clearly satisfied with her answer. 

Pulling out her essay she was only about half way through her review when Harry interrupted her. "Have you guys noticed anything odd about Snape lately?"

Hermione’s eyes darted up immediately.

"What do you mean?"

He gestured towards the professors table. Snape was having what appeared to be a pleasant discussion with Professor Flitwick. 

“I don't know. It’s like Snape’s less miserable than usual. I think something is up. It could be worth investigating”. Harry Said

“I’m sure he’s just looking forward to torturing some second years or something”. Ron piped up. 

Hermione did notice Snape appeared to be less bitter than usual. She wondered if it had something to do with her. Dismissing the thought as ridiculous she told Harry Ron was probably right. 

A compliment Ron took to heart as his cheeks blushed a charming red. 

Almost as if he could sense that she was talking about him, Snape’s eyes locked on hers. For a moment she felt frozen under the intensity of his gaze. Frightened she moved her eyes downwards. 

Just a few more days and she could put this whole nightmare behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

That night she had followed Snape’s instructions to a tee. He’d looked at her as if she were nothing more than an annoying bug as he directed her to sit in the child sized desk. In front of her was a piece of parchment. The message tonight was a simple one. If not a bit peculiar.

I will always show Master Snape the proper respect.

Feeling as though any argument from her would simply prolong her punishment she immediatly got to work. Doing her best to diligently write the sentence over and over while keeping a steady even pace. Still after nearly an hour her hand began to cramp up. Putting the quill aside she began to massage her writing hand. 

“DId I tell you to stop Ms. Granger?

“No Master Snape. I mean… No Positions Master”.

“Then why have you”?

“It’s my hand. It’s cramped up”. 

“Well then. Let me have a look at it”. 

“At my Hand?”

“Of course girl. Are you thick?Bring it here”. 

Slowly she removed herself from her too small desk and went to face Snape. Sheepishly she moved her right hand out for his inspection. Moving closer he began to examine her.

First with his wand and then with his own hand. The physical contact startled her. She’d never been touched by an Adult like this before. Even madame Pomfrey examined her with a wand.

Snapes cold long fingers massaged her hand. Tracing her trigger finger up and down palm. The contact made her exceedingly uncomfortable.

Eventually he let her go and she sighed with relief.

“I see nothing wrong with your hand Ms. Granger. Therefore I must deduce that you are showing more of that Gryffindor laziness that has been a staple of Mr. Potter’s Academic career.

“I'm afraid I will not tolerate this insolence. SInce you are already in detention I’m afraid the next form of punishment will be less than pleasant”.

“Potions Master. Please. That won't be necessary. I’ll go back to doing my lines”.

“Do not deen to dictate what is necessary to me girl. I think a little corporal incentive might ensure that you remain a more fastidious student". 

Moving away from his desk he walked briskly to his potions closet and returned with a small riding crop. It was made from a dark brown leather and appeared to be recently oiled. It gleaned off the light coming from the magically lit orbs on the ceiling.. 

Hermione immediately stepped back. Her arms pushed away from her with her palms facing outwards. She had never been struck in her life. Even as a child her parents had prefered non violent punishments.

“You can't be serious. This is barbarack. I won't. Dumbledore wont allow this.

“Ms. Granger. I am exerting my right as a Professor of this school to discipline my students as I see fit. Dumbledore has given me authority over my own classroom. Now you can either take your punishment like an adult or I will ensure your compliance in another way.

 

“What will it be?” Hes aid again. A malicious glint in his eye. 

Terrified to make him even angier she agreed to consent.

“Excellent”. Snape said. Seeming to relish her obedience. 

“Now we shall begin Ms. Granger. Hold out your hands with your palms facing outwards”.

She did so. Her breathing rapidly increasing at what was to come. She’d heard nuns often favored this type of punishment. The thought of Snape having something in common with a Nun made her smile.

Snape didn't fail to notice. “I can see you're not taking this seriously. Very Well. We shall soon change that.

She heard the sound first. The unmistakable SWISH as it made its way through the air. Then pain.Searing pain as the crop made contact with her outstretched hands. 

She yelped in pain a moment later. 

Her right hand had gotten the brunt of the attack and immediately rubbed it with her left.

“YOU WILL NOT LOWER YOUR HANDS AGAIN UNTIL I GIVE YOU PERMISSION”. Snape shouted at her. 

Holding back tears she immediately placed her hands back in front of her.

SWISH>>>>PAIN  
SWISH>>>>PAIN  
SWISH>>>>PAIN  
SWISH>>>>PAIN  
SWISH>>>>PAIN

After the fifth stroke a single tear escaped her eye. The shame of being punished coupled with the actual pain he was inflicting was getting to be too much. She looked at Snape with pleading eyes.

“Please Potions Master. I have learned my lesson. Please stop”.

“Are you sure about that girl. Do you think you can complete your assignment without stopping whenever you fancy it?”

“Yes Potions Master.”

Raising one eye in a look of skepticism “We shall see”. Now apologize to me for wasting my precious time.

Anger like never before coursed through his hands. She hadn't even done anything wrong and this disgusting excuse for a man had whippped her hands and was now adding insult to injury by making her apologize.

Swallowing her pride and a Tsunami of hatred she spoke as calmly as she could manage. “Potions Master I am sorry for wasting your time”. Seeing that he was still not satisfied “I was inconsiderate and wrong. It will not happen again”.

“Very well. You have another 2 hours of lines and then you are to get out of my sight.

2 hours. Her hands were already aching. That bastard. 

Sitting down once again. She saw that her assignment had changed. She was now to write the following.

“I deserved to be punished by Master Snape”.

She looked up at him in shock but he was already absorbed in whatever he was working on at his desk. That damn quill mocking her with every line.

Slowly she picked up her own quill and began to write. By the time her 2 hours were up her hands were burning with pain. It had been an excruciating struggle but she’d managed to continue the entire time. Certain that the slightest weakness would lead to more punishment.  
\------  
She didn't get back to the common room until after midnight. Her hands throbbed painfully and she simply felt too exhausted to even think about homework. Wearily she performed several charms in order to relieve some of the pain and didn't even bother to drag herself to bed. Instead falling asleep on her favorite orange couch. Crookshanks nestled at the bottom of her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day she simply couldn't concentrate. She was beyond exhausted. Shed been so sloppy Professor Flitwick had asked if she was ill. Coloring in embarrassment she’d noded and he’d sent her off to Madame Pomfrey. She’d skipped the rest of her classes. Including her dreaded potions lecture. Seeing Snape once a day was already more than she could handle.

Ron and Harry were equally concerned but she’d simply explained it away as a simple Witches cold. They’d both been so sweet to her. Brining her dinner so she could catch up on some sleep. She felt guilty for lying to them but the embarrassment of telling them the truth outweighed anything else. Plus she was almost halfway done. She could get through this. It would all be over soon. 

Feeling somewhat refreshed after taking a well deserved nap Hermione felt a new determination when entering Snape’s potions. She would follow his directions to the tee and give him no reason to punish her. Her perfect obedience would keep him at bay. Or at least she hoped so. 

“Good Evening Potions Master”. Said Hermione dutifully.

Taking a seat she readied herself to get to work. Looking down at her parchment she was surprised to see no assignment. 

Getting up once again she stood before Snape's desk. “Potions Master. What am I supposed to write tonight”?

Snape met her questioning gazed with a murderous glare. Ms. Granger. You were not in my potions lecture today. Can you explain your absence.

‘Sir… Master. I was feeling unwell”. 

“Is that so? What precisely was the matter with you.

“A simple witches cold”.

Ms. Granger. Frankly I find your excuse to be fraudulent”.

A witches cold takes 48 hours to run through a woman’s system. As you exhibited none of the typical symptoms yesterday or today I do not believe you”.

Blushing. Hermione was at a loss for words. It was true. She hadn't actually been sick. Simply over tired. He’d caught her in a lie and she was for once at a loss as to what to say.

WIth a wave of his wand he produced a goblet filled with a rather foul smelling blue liquid. 

“Ms. Granger. You have two options. You can either admit your lie and take your punishment or you may drink this home brew. It will reveal the truth either way. If you do however choose to drink from my goblet and are found to have been untruthful the punishment will be far more severe”.

Beads of sweat began to form on her brow. She had no idea what Snape had brewed and was terrified of the words severe punishment. He’d caught her and it appeared as if there was no escape. All she could do now was mitigate the consequences. 

Keeping her head down she spoke softly “Master Snape I lied to you”.

“What was that girl. I couldnt hear you over that hurt Gryffindor pride”. Snape sounded almost gleeful.

“I LIED. Okay. I LIED.” She practically yelled in his face.

“Such disrespect. I was hopeful last nights punishment would have have taught you better. I can see going easy on you had no effect.”

“I shall soon rectify that. Since you were eventually honest I will tailor your punishment accordingly”. 

Instinctually she stuck out her hands for punishment. Snape ignored her.

“Ms. Granger Please bend over the desk.”

He couldn't be serious. There was no way she was doing that.

“Sir. That is way over the line. You…. wouldn't. I mean it was just a small lie. I was exhausted last night. I just needed to sleep. You can't punish me for needing to rest. Sir Please”. 

 

SHe was babbling now. Desperate to keep talking. To convince him to change his mind. 

You have five seconds before I make you bend over my desk and if I do you shall double your punishment.

1….2….3….4

She couldn't think. DIdn't have time to think. Swallowing her pride and the fear that was about to consume her she bent over his desk. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Snape moved away from his desk and once again went to his supply closet. She couldn't see what he was doing but a moment later he moved back into her eyesight.

“Do you know what this is Ms. Granger?” Snape said in a mocking tone

Blushing even more furiously “A paddle…. Potions Master”. 

I think for the duration of your punishment we can forgo the formalities. Now do you know what makes this paddle special little girl”.

“No Sir’.. Speaking truthfully. It looked like an ordinary paddle to her. It was a light shade of green with an insignia in the middle that she didn't recognize. 

This paddle is designed to mold to the person it is being used on. When you have truly learned your lesson it will engrave your name under my insignia. It is a delightful way to ensure that a proper lesson has been learned”. 

“You will thank me after every stroke for taking the time to teach you a lesson. Is that understood?”

“You want me to thank you for hitting me”? You are seriously deranged if you think I’m going to do that… SIR. 

SMACK

The paddle hit her bottom hard. Sending a sharp pain throughout her whole body. She moved to stand up but Snape held a hand on her lower back to hold her in place. 

Waiting a moment to see if she would comply with his instructions he addressed her again.

“Typical Gryffindor. Don’t worry. We will smack that pride right out of you”.

SMACK

 

The Paddle made a powerful sound as it moved up to resume its position. A flurry of smacks raining down on her abused bottom.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

She was gulping in air in an attempt to mitigate the pain.

“Until you comply every blow you receive will not count towards your punishment”.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

She’d lost track of how many times he’d hit her but the pain was becoming intolerable. Her eyes were threatening to spill tears down her overheated face.

She heard the sound of the Paddle resuming its descent and cringed as it made contact.

SMACK

In barely a whisper she spoke “Thank You Sir”.

“There it is”. Said Snape. Relishing her humiliation. 

“We shall now begin”. 

The next several blows were punctuated by her shameful spoken Thank you’s.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse Snape placed a hand on her overheated bottom. She jumped but he held her in place. Far stronger than she had given him credit for as she struggled to get up.

“I can certainly feel the heat off what I imagine is a very scarlett bottom.Now it matches your house colors”. 

“What do you say girl. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes sir”. Hermione spoke hatefully. 

“The paddle says otherwise. I can see I haven't truly gotten through to you. Let's fix that”.

Using his foot he kicked her legs out further. He then lifted her skirt above her waist. Revealing her plain cotton panties to the dark dungeon air. Now Hermione truly struggled. Bucking her hips in an attempt to remove his hold. WIth a wave of his wand Snape replaced placed a magical holding charm on her. 

“I will beat that pride out of you tonight”.

WIth that he got to work. 

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

It felt endless as he abused her bottom over and over again. Not even waiting for her to say thank you.

Not long after that she began to beg. “Please. Sir. Please. I’m sorry I lied. I’m sorry”. She cried. “It was a terrible thing to do. I won't do it again. Please stop. I’m sorry. I’m sorry”.. She was sobbing now “I will be good. I swear. Master. Please.”

He smacked her one last time. Using his hand instead of the paddle. I believe I may have actually gotten through that thick brain of yours”.

“Alright then. Lets see if you’ve truly learned something”. He said. 

“I want you to go to the corner over there and pull down your panties and lift up your skirt. I think an hour’s Time Out will really help the lesson sink in and if you even hesitate to comply I will spank you for the rest of the night. 

“Are we clear”. His tone was severe. She believed he’d follow through with his threat.  
Dejectedly she nodded her head in agreement. 

With a wave of his wand the charm was removed.

She couldn't look him the eyes. She was a crying sweaty mess and the idea of exposing herself to him made her want to curl up and die. Somehow though she managed to walk over to the corner. Her mind shut off for a second as she reached into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down. 

She could feel his impatience. Could sense he was waiting for her to fail. Not wanting to give him an excuse she lifted her skirt. Exposing her naked bottom to her Potions Professor. Snape was seeing her naked reddened bottom after spanking her. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks at this true humiliation.

“Yep. Scarlett as the Gryffindor Flag”. Snape said. Stepping behind her to oversee his handiwork. His hand caressed her naked flesh. Causing painful spasms at even the slightest touch. She wanted to fight back, to tell him to back off but she felt helpless in that moment.

His hands sneaked their way towards her front and she felt him prod gently at her exposed sex. “Are you wet? My God you are. You certainly are full of surprises. I never would have expected the prideful Gryffindor know it all to be such a slut”. 

She blushed furiously as she tried to deny it. Her body hurt from the torment he’d unleashed on her bottom but she couldn't deny that it felt good to have him to touch her there. 

“Stand in this corner for an hour and then close the door on your way out. I have other plans tonight and can't spend any more of my precious time disciplining a willful child”. 

She heard him gather his things and leave.

The nerve she screamed out loud. Her anger reverberating around the empty classroom. Still she didn't dare move. She wouldn't put it past him to have set some sort of trap for her.

That hour was the longest of her life. She would report him. Dumbledore would see him fired. There was no way he would be okay with a Professor touching a student there. He actually touched her… her pussy.

The thought made her blush furiously. No one had ever touched her there besides herself. The thought that Snape was the first filled her with a cold rage. She would see him ruined for this.

Finally an hour had passed and she pulled her panties back on. Her arms ached from holding her skirt up. Wearily she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Each step a painful reminder of the punishment she’d endured. Tomorrow she’d go right to the Headmasters office. As she fell asleep that night she pictured Snapes face as he was fired and the vindication she would feel at his downfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke early. Hurrying to get dressed. She was on a mission to see the Headmaster. She was careful however not to further injure her abused bottom. Before bed she’d tried to use a healing balm to ease her discomfort but it had no effect. She suspected the paddle had been hexed with an anti healing charm. Which meant she felt the full impact of Snape's beating last night.

Despite the pain she took the steps two at a time up to the headmasters office. Stopping at the familiar Gargoyle. She announced that she needed to see the Headmaster right away but the Gargoyle remained silent.

“Please. I need to see Dumbledore”. It's an Emergency”. Still the Gargoyle remained unresponsive. “I will curse you if you do not open up.” She threatened. Raising her wand menacingly. 

The Gargoyle sprung to life. Moving aside and revealing the staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

Climbing quickly she reached the top and saw Dumbledore’s familiar wooden armchair was turned to the fire.

“Headmaster. I’ve got to talk to you. It’s about Snape. He’s crossed a line. He needs to be removed immediately”. 

The chair slowly turned and to her horror it revealed the devil himself.

“Snape.” She screamed in shock. Unconsciously stepping backwards.

“Where… Where is Professor Dumbledore? What have you done with him?”

“Done with him? I’ve done nothing with the Headmaster you foolish girl. Dumbledore is away on school business for the foreseeable future and he has had the good sense to leave me in charge”. 

“I want to speak with him immediately”. She demanded I am going to report what you did to me last night”.

Snape’s face darkened “The fate of the wizarding world is at stake and you want to bother Dumbledore with your foolish Gryffindor complaints. You pathetic, selfish witch”.

She began to protest but he cut her off.

“I’ve heard enough out of you. I would think your very red bottom would have taught you better manners than this”.

“But I can see a refresher of last night is an order”.

Hermione paled considerably. She made an attempt to bolt for the exit but just as she reached for the archway it sealed itself back up.

Cornered she took out her wand. Determined to fight him if he tried to come near her. She would not let him punish her again.

“I will hex you into oblivion if you come near me”. She did her best to stand up straight and show him she meant business.

Snape actually laughed. A genuine hearty laugh at her attempt to intimidate him.

“You are aware that I was a Death Eater. If I can survive Voldemort than I can certainly take on a childish school girl”. 

To prove his point he whisked her wand out of her hand using wordless magic. 

Hermione looked down at her hand in disbelief. Her mind couldn't comprehend that she'd just been disarmed so easily. She was utterly defenseless and with Dumbledore gone there was no one to rescue her. Why hasn't she at least told someone where she was going? She cursed her short sightedness. 

Smiling devilishly she could see Snape was reveling in his victory. 

“Now Ms. Granger I think we can both agree that you’ve acted rather rudely to me. I think a punishment is in order. Wouldn't you agree?

“You are a disgusting snake. You know that”.

“Tsk. Tsk. You are only adding to your already long list of misdeeds. You have spoken out of turn several times and failed to properly address me”. That alone could be grounds for you expulsion.

Hermione recoiled. Expulsion. No more Magic. Unthinkable.

“You can’t do that”. 

“I am acting headmaster. I can do whatever I want”. Including, punish a wayward student”. 

“ARE WE CLEAR YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT?” Snape bellowed.

He seemed to tower over her as moved closer. Finally standing just inches away from her, she couldn't deny how intimidated she felt.

He waited for her answer. Their eyes locked in a battle of will.

Eventually knowing she had been beaten she dropped her gaze.

“Yes Potions Master”.

“That's Headmaster from now on.” He responded gleefully. 

“Yes Headmaster.” She acquiesced. 

He strode back over to his desk and waved his wand at a small sheet of paper. The paper floated for a few seconds before turning a startling red and then disappearing altogether. 

“I've informed your professors that you will not be in class today. So that I can dedicate my time to your continued education”. 

Hermione shuddered in fear. 

“Bend over my desk Ms. Granger so that your lessons can begin.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like the story. If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen please let me know.

This isn't happening. This couldn't be real. It was all clearly a terrible fever dream brought on by too much pumpkin juice and stress. She was probably face down in the library, snoring peacefully. Any second she would wake up….. Any second now. 

“I’m waiting Ms. Granger”. Came Snape’s voice, breaking into her reverie and destroying any hope she could wake up from this nightmare.

“Please. Professor. This isn't necessary. I shouldn't have said I was going to report you. You…  
were clearly…. clearly only doing your job and I should have respected that. I’ll just go back to class and come to the dungeons tonight”.

Her words came stuttering out of her mouth as she prayed they had some impact on him.

“It is too late for that Ms. Granger. Your smart mouth has already landed you in hot water. All your attempts at stalling are only angering me further. Now bend over my desk”.

Her legs shook as she made the short distance over to his desk. Bending over and presenting her bruised bottom. The thought of another round with the paddle so soon filled her with cold terror. 

Snape moved behind her. His robes swishing with menacing authority. She screwed up her eyes in fear when she felt him lift her skirt up. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her plain panties and slowly brought them down. His fingers tracing light touches as they fell around her ankles.

Her body was going into fight or flight mode and she had to do everything in her power to hold herself still. Just get through this she thought, forcing herself to take deep breaths. After today you can formulate a better plan. Get Professor Mcgonagall on board or maybe contact the ministry directly.

“My my Ms. Granger. Your bottom is several shades of red. Have you seen it? It looks like it could be an ornament on the great hall christmas tree. Wouldn't that be something”. Snape laughed.

He slowly dragged his fingernails along his handy work and she moaned in pain. Her sensitivity in that area had been heightened and he was taking full advantage.

"Now what shall we do with you. Your insubordination cannot go unpunished. Still it would be a shame to damage that lovely little bottom of yours further. Don't you agree?"

“Yes Sir” she mumbled nervously.

“Perhaps another form of punishment is in order. Perhaps something that will get it through hat devious mind of yours that I am in charge."

SPANK

His hand turned her tender flesh into molten lava and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Would you prefer that. Or do you want me to give you another spanking?

“Please. Sir. I’ll take the alternative form of punishment”.

“Excellent. Ms. Granger. I’d like you to step out of your panties and hand them to me. 

“What!? Why?”

SPANK… Ngha. “Oh. Stop Please”. She cried out

“Please. I’ll do it. I’ll DO it." She agreed as she heard the telltale swish of another slap on its way. 

Quickly she stepped out of her undies. Leaving them in a shameful clump on the floor. Bending down she picked them up and balled them into a fist. 

Keeping her eyes downcast. She handed him her panties. 

“Very Good. I think it's time you learned a little humility. All that false Gryffindor pride has surely given you a conflated ego. The real world won't reward your annoying know it all attitude. I’m doing you a favor.” He smirked. 

She blushed in humiliation. Not even bothering to dignify his justification with a response. 

“Now to put you to work. Do you see those stacks of files. Pointing to a mountain of paperwork nearly as tall as herself. Stack and sort them in order of date, classification, level of priority and endowment potential. I expect this to be completed by end of day.

Striding over to his wooden desk his trusty Quill was already at work as he poured over a massive pile of parchment.

Paperwork. She could handle paperwork. It was actually a blessed relief to the alternative. Even if it was an enormous amount of work.

She pulled up her hair into a makeshift bun and got to work. 

\--  
It was nightfall and she was still only about halfway through the stack. She kept running into incomplete files and having to cross check with her previous notes. Attempting to fill in the blanks where possible. 

The work was also rather fascinating. The list of Alumni Hogwarts targeted for donations was incredibly diverse. The history books always focused on those that had won acclaim from the wizarding world at large but many former students had completed truly remarkable feats that simply hadn't made into the papers.

Trellium Waterblake for example had in fact recently come up with a fascinating way for plants to show intelligence through the changes of color in their leaves. It was currently limited to expressing only basic emotions like happiness and a preference for egg salad sandwiches but the work was extremely promising. 

She was just about to start working on the next file when Snape appeared in her eye line. He’d spent the whole day ignoring her which she was eternally grateful for.

“Ms. Granger. Have you completed your assigned task?”

“Sir. I’ve made a considerable dent. As you know there is quite a bit of paperwork but I am confident that I can complete it if given more time”.

“More Time. hmmm. I’m afraid you don't have more time. Once again you’ve failed to present yourself at the appropriate time”.

“Sir. She asked quizzically”. Raising a confused eyebrow.

It’s half past 8 Ms. Granger. It’s time for your detention.

My.. Detention. But I thought that this, gesturing to the stack of files in front of her was my punishment.

“It was your punishment for today’s little stunt but you're still on the hook for your nightly detention. Considering that was for yet another offense you’ve committed”. Snape said in that oily voice of his.

“Really. Any more and I’ll have to start marking your permanent file”.

“Sir. You can't do that. I’ve always gotten glowing remarks and recommendations. A mark in a students file once written cannot be removed. It could impact my future career choices. Keep me out of the ministry even”.

Then I suggest you learn to behave in the future. Although a career in the ministry is certainly a lofty dream considering your poor organization skills”. Gesturing to the half finished pile she still had not completed.

“Perhaps something less taxing would be preferable. Maybe in the food service industry. I imagine the expectations would be considerably less. Giving you some chance of meeting them”.

Her face went beat red at his insults, “I’ve gotten top marks since the moment I entered this school. With all due respect.,, Headmaster.”

“Granger. Any dunderhead including that snivelling little Weasley brat you hang out with can recite pages from a book But you have completely failed to present any original opinions or thoughtful critiques of your own in any of your subjects. You may in fact be the least original student in this entire school”.

"But I am am unwilling to overlook your disability like every other person here. As headmaster it is my opinion that matters most and what I believe is that you are a fraud.

Hermione stood before her retched headmaster in disbelief. It felt as if her world had been rocked it’s core. Was he right? Was she a fraud,no better than a Muggle computer? Spitting out facts with nothing to add of her own.

“Now let's move on to your punishment for tonight”. Perhaps you can manage not to to waste my time for once. 

“I have a rather simple task for you to complete. If you do what I say quickly and efficiently there will be no need to add any additional corporal punishment for today”.

Producing her panties in his hand he held them out to her.

Red faced and dripping with shame she attempted to snatch them back only for him to lift them higher. This was ridiculous. Truly Juvenile

“Headmaster I tire of this. May I please have my panties back… Sir”.

“Certainly. Just as soon as you lift up your skirt” .

“WHAT. No way! I am not doing that. That is so over the line. You are a disgusting perverted old man if you think I’d do that”.

Very well. Then 

Virtualis subucula.

“What was that?”

“A rather simple spell really. It prevents you from wearing underwear”. 

“You can't be serious”.

Already Hermione was thinking of ways to counteract his wand work but Snape interrupted her.

“As headmaster you will find yourself unable to remove my spell. Until you do as I ask you will not be able to wear panties of any kind. I certainly can't wait to watch you ride a broom. My what show you’ll give those Gryffindor boys”.

“Their beloved Golden witch flashing her pussy to the whole school”. He laughed merrily. 

Opening the entryway with a wave of his wand he offered her a chance to leave.

This is what she’d been waiting for all day. A chance to escape but now it had come with some very serious strings.

“Sir. Please you can see this is all wrong. I’m your student. Doesn't that mean anything to you”.

“Why yes it does. It makes it all the more delicious" he proclaimed delightedly. Now you can either leave or be a good little girl and follow my instructions. Of course there are always consequences to every action, this choice will be no different”. 

His words chilled her but she refused to give into his demands. NO. Way. She would follow through on her original goal of contacting another sensible adult.

As she moved to the exit Snape bid her a good night with a smile on his face.

She wondered how he could be so overconfident. Did he really think he could silence her?

As she ran down the stairs his warning echoed in the chambers of her mind, there are always consequences to every action.


	8. For Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hermione cant catch a break. Will this night never end?

Chapter 8 

She was in a state of shock as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common room. The late hour meant the corridors were empty and the echo of her steps created a comforting rhythm. Her mind was preoccupied by ways in which she would get her revenge against that evil psychopathic Slytherin, monster masquerading as her Headmaster.If Snape thought he could get away with this he had another thing coming. She took a few steadying breaths and tried her best to remain calm and not cry. She would not let him reduce her to a child. She was a strong Gryffindor witch and she had the one thing that Snape never would. Friends.

But the thought of telling either Harry or Ron what Snape was doing to her was not just humiliating but dangerous. The boys already reviled Snape and she was worried what they would do once they found out. 

Harry was obsessed with protecting his friends even if it was to the detriment of himself, and Ron…..well he was a loyal friend. Maybe more. She shuddered to think how far they might go to avenge her. 

She didn't want to see their lives ruined over Snape.

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that a new set of steps had joined her own. Not 5 feet in front of her was the second worst person she knew,  
Draco Malfoy.

“If It isn't Gryffindors signature ice queen. What are you doing outside your common room at such an inappropriate time Mudblood. Do you have a secret lover?” He asked, laughing at what he considered a highly amusing joke.

“It’s none of your business Malfoy”. Hermione snapped. 

She was in no mood for any of his games and with the safety of the Gryffindor common room nearly in sight she could barely contain her impatient rage.

Keeping her eyes forward she attempted to move past Malfoy but his hand shot out to block her path.

“It most certainly is my business. I’ve been given full authority by our elestirous new Headmaster to monitor Hogwarts for any would be trouble makers”. 

He lifted his trigger finger and pointed it painfully into her chest.

“That includes you and your whole tainted house” Malfoy spat. 

She knew how this interaction would go if she let Malfoy continue to lead the conversation. Most days she could handle a bit of Slytherin sparring but today she decided to lose the battle and work towards ending the war.

“You’re right Malfoy. I shouldn't be out of my bed at the moment and I don't think Anyone is Above the Rules”. She raised her eyebrow at him, hoping to use his own supposed thirst for rule following against him.

“As I recall the infraction you are attempting to hand me comes with a penalty of a 10 house point deduction and because of my current vicinity to the Gryffindor common room a verbal warning. So if that will be all I’ll be on my way”.

She made a quick attempt to move past him again and to her relief he let her. Moving at a brisk walk, she was definitely not running(Of course not. That would imply she was terrified.) 

Rounding the corner she caught sight of the beloved Fat lady. She let out a sigh of relief.

At that moment two hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders spinning her around a second later.

“Think you’re so clever don't you Granger. Always running your mouth to your superiors”. His grip on her shoulders tightened and she yelped in pain. 

“You are not my superior Malfoy. The only thing your inbred blood gives you is a better chance at having hillbilly children”. She briefly wondered if Malfoy knew what hillbilly meant but he seemed to have gotten the gist of her insult when he slammed her up against the castle wall.

“You know I wasn’t planning on hurting you Mudblood but I’m suddenly feeling a lot less generous. Now apologize for being a stuck up Bitch and maybe I won’t take this any further”.

Hermione struggled frantically trying to wriggle out of his grip but years of quidditch training made Malfoy’s physique immensely powerful. 

He slammed her frame into the wall again and she stopped struggling. Feeling slightly dazed.

“If you aren't going to cooperate maybe I should take you to the Headmaster. I’m sure Snape will be very understanding”. Malfoy smiled evilly at the thought. 

“Malfoy.. Please. I was with the Headmaster just a little while ago. I just want to go back to my room. Let me go and let's just forget this… okay?” She tried not to show him how terrified she was of going back to Snape’s office. She had to get out of this. 

“No I don't think so. You obviously think you are being treated unjustly so we’ll see what the Headmaster thinks”. 

He grabbed her arm and began to drag her along the corridor. The fat lady slipping out of sight.

“Malfoy. Stop please. Please. Let me go”. But he persisted. Even as she dug her feet into the ground he simply pulled harder. 

As they neared Snape’s office she really began to panic. Trying to think of anything that would keep him from turning her in.

“WAIT. Malfoy. You don't have to do this. I’ll say whatever you want me to say. Just don't make me go in there. Please.” She hated that she was begging but it was the least of two evils.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s got you changing your tune. Just a minute ago you were insulting current and future generations of Malfoy. Are you really that scared of Snape?”

Hermione stayed silent. Not wanting to reveal why she was so adamant about not going into Snape’s office.

“Alright. Seeing as I’m so nice I’ll give you a choice. Either you tell me exactly why you don't want to go up into Snape’s office or I’ll drag you up there myself. You have until the count of 3. 

1…..2…….Thre

“Because… because I already have detention with him every night this week” she answered truthfully. 

That stopped him. The perfect Gryffindor Mudblood had detention. He thought he’d never see the day. 

“You have detention. Dumbledore’s shining golden princess is in trouble. What did you do? Raid the library? Or maybe bore a bunch of first year’s to death?

“It’s none of your business Malfoy”. Hermione answered blushing furiously as her memories of Snape flashed before her eyes.

“Oh but you see you’ve made it my business. Apparently your rule breaking is becoming a bit of a habit. A week’s worth of detention and being caught after hours”. He tsked his tongue with mock concern. 

“It’s obvious you need to be set you on the right path”.

He made to grab her arm again but she whipped out her wand before he could. Pointing its tip right between Malfoy’s eyes she spoke with as much authority as she could muster

“Touch me again and I’ll hex you. I did nothing wrong and now I’m going back to my dorms. If you want to keep that arrogant smile of yours I would forgot you saw me”. 

She backed away slowly. Keeping her wand trained on Malfoy. HIs expression, which could at best be characterized as terrified annoyance quickly changed and a smile formed on his plump lips.

Wondering if this was a trick she chanced a look behind her and stopped dead in her tracks. Snape’s towering figure was just mere inches behind her. The very many she’d desperately tried to avoid was now within arm’s reach.

“Shall we add threatening a student to your multitude list of offences Ms. Granger. You’ve been gone less than half an hour from my office and you’re already in trouble”. 

Hermione stood speechless. For the first time in her life she truly didn't know what to say. 

“Mr. Malfoy would you please care to share why I’ve found Ms. Granger threatening to hex you outside my office”.

Malfoy’s grin grew wider as his grey eyes shone mischievously. 

“I found Ms. Granger out of her dormitory after curfew Sir. When I politely attempted to question her she attacked me. I managed to get the upper hand but as you can see she was quite desperate to get out of seeing you. I didn't think she had it in her to pull out her wand.

“Is this true Ms. Granger?”

“Sir. Please He’s lying. I did not attack him. I merely tried to reason with him. As you know I only left your office a short while ago. It was through no fault of my own that I was out of bed after hours”.

“Thank You Ms. Granger but I will remind you not to relay obvious facts to me. I am well aware of why you were out of bed but not on what would have prompted you to attack young Mr. Malfoy.

“I did not attack him”. She screamed in frustration.

“Then why were you holding your wand and threatening to hex him merere moments ago”

This stopped her. The truth though not necessarily incriminating would win her no favor. 

Because I… I didn't want to see you again… Sir. She looked down. Embarrassment flooding her cheeks.

“Headmaster. Malfoy asked tentatively. May I inquire why Granger was in detention in the first place?

Hermione’s head shot up quickly. What would Snape tell him.

“I’m afraid that information is not for you to know Mr. Malfoy however as you are the offended party I do think some reparations are in order”. 

“Ms. Granger apologize for your actions and if Mr. Malfoy is satisfied that you have earned his forgiveness we can put the matter to bed”.

Hermione’s fist clenched painfully. She could feel her nails digging into her palms. When would this night end she thought miserably.

“But Sir. It wasn't my fault”

“Ms. Granger are you hard of hearing or simply daft. We are done with explanations. Either you receive Mr. Malfoy’s forgiveness or you will show him what you denied me this very night. Is that clear”. 

Snape’s tone made it clear he was serious.

She wasn't sure if it was possible to sink lower into the floor but at the moment the very idea of Malfoy seeing her most intimate area made her want to die of shame.

“Malfoy… I’m sorry”. She hung her head a little, her pride in shambles but managed to squeeze out the words.. “I attacked you. Please forgive me”.

Draco Malfoy looked like he was on cloud 9. This was even better than anything he could have dreamed of. Dumbledore’s departure was like an early birthday gift.

“I don't think so Granger. You’ve insulted my family and threatened my person. I am not inclined to give you my forgiveness".

Snape made a motion towards her skirt but Hermione stepped forward. Desperate.

Please Malfoy… I’m sorry for what I said. You were right. You are better. Much better than me. I’m nothing… I’m a… A mudblood “she sobbed miserably.

Malfoy’s smile had gone from ecstatic to suspicious. Hermione Granger willingly calling herself a mudblood. Something was very wrong here. Whatever it was she didn't want him to see it was obvious she was willing to go to great lengths to keep it from him.

His curiosity peaked at the idea of what it could be.  
“I think I’d rather see what the Headmaster offered.”.

Hermione looked pleadingly at Snape but his cold eyes offered her now compassion.

“ I won't.. I won't do it. I refuse. Give me detention. Expel Me.. I cant please”. 

“If that is what you’d prefer then please give me your wand. I’ll have your things sent to your parents house. You can leave tonight”.

“Leave… Hogwarts?”

Correct me if I’m wrong Ms. Granger but I believe it was you that said you’d rather be expelled. I’m sure the famous Harry potter will write to you occasionally.. While he can".

Snape’s threat hung in the air and had her shivering in fear.

As for your other Gryffindor schoolmates, deserting your friends at such a difficult moment might seem practically unforgivable but I’m sure they’ll get over it in time". Snape's face said it all. Choose your friends or your dignity. 

No. She couldn't leave Harry. Not at such a crucial moment. He needed her and without her wand she’d be powerless to help him. 

“I will give you one final choice. Either you comply with my demand or you can end your wizarding career in this very hallway”.

This was true humiliation. Her body tensed with goosebumps as she stood in front of her two most hated enemies.

For Harry she thought as she reluctantly gripped the bottom of her skirt feeling the rough fabric with her fingertips. Scrunching her eyes shut. She lifted it slowly to reveal her pussy.


End file.
